A Legacy Rewritten
by thersch22
Summary: The Golden Trio's children return to Hogwarts with their own new adventures and friends to make. Putting their own stamp on the school is hard, but an odd and dangerous return of a mysterious person, a suspicious prophecy, and a twist alliance may change the fate of the school and each other. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, all owned by J.K. Rowling. I know I had this up like a millennia ago, but I thought I'd edit it sort of and make it better. So no hate guys, I haven't wrote a fanfic in a long time.)**

Albus Severus Potter wasn't ready to travel on a train, never the less without the nearby support of his parents. Practically anything movie made him woozy, and even the thought of clacking gears and gentle swaying made him turn frog-green. Plus, the fact that a new school with a dangerously intriguing past awaited him. It was sickening. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a new and terrifying terrain yet to be explored by the eleven year old, and it had been haunting him in the back of his mind for the past few weeks with the reception of his letter. Only his father, Harry Potter himself, knew of the terror that grieved the boy.

Of course, his father was always receptive of his young son's troubles and attempted to give him the best amount of support a father could give. It wasn't always the best, Harry always admitted openly to his children, but someone of his fame and "fortuitous" past had to be weary. Albus was always willing of Harry's help and advice. His mother was another story. Ginny Potter often was busy and took care of his younger sister Lily as well as trying to keep a suitable image to the ever sought-after Potters, so there wasn't much a relationship between mother and son to develop.

When he had actually gotten the letter, the Potter family wasn't very excited for Albus, which to a degree enraged him. Albus knew James was going to receive great attention and excitement when the infamous letter came with its squiggly-written words and mysterious appeal. Of course, it did happen, and when shopping for the wizard-to-be came around, Albus learned the true meaning of solitude for the next year or so. Lily was too young to have attention with being a witch in the family, and was mostly taken care of, since she was still rather young. Albus resented being a middle child, with all his eleven year old heart. Being pushed aside by his parents for his more pretentious and successful siblings often brought out fits of jealous rage.

He sulked against the large car's window, stretching his seatbelt as far as it could to stare at England's friendly rain showers patter against his window. Albus pattered his fingers on the window as the droplets met on the other end of the glass. Ginny turned her ginger-covered head and rolled her eyes at the child.

"Albus, sit up normally, please." She murmured to Albus, reaching out to touch his kneecap to gain his attention. With an annoyed sigh, the boy turned to his mother with a frown and heavily hit his back on the seat. James laughed at his younger sibling and messed with Albus' wavy, black hair. James Sirius Potter was three years older than his brother, going into his fourth year, and loved to make that fact known. The eldest Potter child was a spitting image of his grandfather, James. A gregarious, mischievous, swooning, devilish personality made him well-known in his grade, not just his family name.

Albus stared angrily at his brother and frowned, rubbing his hair back into its designated place.

"What was that for, you son of a-?!" Ginny, still turned around, gasped at the word Albus had emitted from his lips.

"Mum!" Lily wailed, pointing his thin finger at Albus, who tried to silence her. She nodded and continued until Ginny turned around.

"Albus Severus Potter! What did I hear you say?" His mother scowled. James chuckled under his breath.

"Nothing, mother." Albus lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Now I heard something come out of that devilish little mouth of yours. Harry, help me out here, will you?" Ginny urged, glancing at her sons and then at her daughter, who was beginning to nod off in rhythmic motions. Harry sighed behind the wheel and smiled.

"Now, Ginny, I'm sure the boy didn't say anything horrible. He's just anticipating his new-found adventure, right Albus?" Harry winked. Albus smiled and looked at his mother's eyes.

"Exactly. I didn't say anything, mum." Ginny sighed and lightly slapped her husband's hardened shoulders. Years of only backyard Quidditch games between Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had gained large amounts of muscle to the auror, making him more in shape than most of his coworkers.

"I swear, if Albus wasn't exactly like you when you were his age, I'd have so many things to say that our boy." Ginny scoffed jokingly, staring lovingly at Harry.

"Dear, don't start, he's already under a lot of stress. Today's a big day, isn't it son?"

"I guess." Albus muttered woefully to his parents. "I mean, you've gone through this with James and all…" Harry reached back and touched his son's knees reassuringly.

"Now stop it. We've all been looking forward for you to 'continue our family's legacy'. You'll be great. Look, we're at the station now!" Albus sighed with disapproval. "James, help your brother get his stuff, please."

King's Cross Station hadn't changed much since Albus was there a little less than a year ago for his brother's third year, except for the fact this year so many more families he recognized appeared in front of the entrance of the building. People scared Albus, and all this interaction gave him heart palpitations.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called out to his old time friends, Hermione with her still bushy brown hair and Ron with his tall finesse, long face, and traditional Weasley red hair. They looked exactly the same way they did when Harry boarded the train with them nineteen years previous, except now they had their two children next to them and aging was starting to catch up with them. Rose and Hugo Weasley looked exactly like their parents, much to Albus' approval. He loved recognizing his cousins so easily with the bright Weasley hair.

As the four friends connected, Rose ran over to Albus and squeezed him in a tight hug. She had poufy, red hair, a lean frame, and had grown more than two inches since the last time Albus had seen her, almost six months ago.

"ALBUS!" She screamed, smiling and laughing. "I haven't seen you in forever, cousin! What's happening? Did I miss anything super important!?" Rose was a little too much like her father at times to Albus' solemn, quiet personality.

"Rose… Rose… you're choking me." He quietly murmured, gasping once the girl let go of his thin throat. She apologized and sighed. "No, you didn't miss anything, and feelings mutual." Rose giggled as she spun around, gazing up at the building's ceiling. "Rose, what are you doing? It's so weird! Seriously, calm down. You'll have a heart attack before we even get on the train. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione wouldn't like their daughter to-"

"Goodness Albus! You're just like my mother and it's sad. I mean seriously! We're going to Hogwarts, for Dumbledore's sake, and you aren't excited?! We get to learn about defense against the dark arts and potions and everything! Of course I've read all the books… but whatever! I'm so excited!" Albus rolled his eyes and leaned against his chest.

"Sure you are, Rose." He replied, sighing loudly in a melancholy fashion and rubbing his green eyes. Just being around his smart, energetic cousin wore him out more than he wanted. Albus knew his was in store for a long, dizzying trip of random facts and hyperactivity.

"Hmm…" She pondered out loud. "You need to loosen up, Al. You're too…"

"Simple? Stupid? Middle-child like?" He inquired, propping himself up again against the roller cart's handles.

"No… too… edgy. Smile a bit. People will like you more." Rose grabbed onto her cart handle. "A lot more." Albus gasped at the unruly statement as he saw his cousin's freckly face disappear from in front of him and move towards Ron's. "Come on, we'll be late!"

It took Albus a couple seconds for the comment to settle in, and he stared at his running cousin in an even more dramatic state of shock. He loudly sighed and waved his arms, trying vainly to get her attention.

"I'm not edgy, Rose!" He yelled, quickly grabbing his case on wheels, book bag, and recently acquired cat, a gray tabby that he called Richard. "ROSE!"

He wasn't athletic by any means, because by the time he reached up to his parents, they were about to enter Platform 9 and ¾ without him and the two promptly gave him a scolding. Lily pestered next to her father and sighed heavily at the brick wall separating Platform 9 and 10.

"When can I go with Al and James, daddy? To Hogwarts?" She asked impatiently.

"Three years, Lil." Harry replied calmly, putting a hand on Albus' shoulder and smiling to his shocked and slightly irritated son.

"Three years is too long. I can't stand staying here and waiting for a stupid letter! Hogwarts calls me!" Lily was a strange, adventurous child who tended to have more of the Weasley qualities. Albus paused at the brick column, his pulse increasing as his fate lay before him. Harry crouched next to him and whispered.

"Just take a running start. I'll be right behind you, okay?" Albus nodded to his father, closed his eyes, and ran. There was a quick sensation of darkness and wind before he arrived on the mysterious platform. Just as he moved out of the way, Harry and Lily appeared next to Albus and the gang. Then he looked up.

The train.

It was completely elegant, a shiny red color with the Hogwarts logo painted largely across the front and the back of the machine, along with the constant blowing of the whistle to entice all the first years and retrieve the wandering minds of the elder years. The shock of being able to ride the beast was close enough to change his fear of moving vehicles.

Albus turned and saw James wrinkling his nose at the sight of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley kissing passionately behind a wall so Bill and Fleur Weasley, her parents, wouldn't notice. The spectacle of Victoire combing her pale Veela hands through Teddy's neon blue hair and the boy lightly biting her ruby lips and tugging her waist closer and closer to his midsection sickened the Potter child. Albus was used to it, and before it could get any worse, James turned to Ginny.

"Moooooooommm… they're at it again." James complained, for a moment losing his fourteen year old 'cool'.

"At what, sweetie?" Ginny asked. James leaned down towards his mother and whispered.

"They're snogging again, and it's nasty… if they were private, I'm sure they'd be-" Ginny cut him off with a slight laugh and rolled her eyes and looked into the directed direction James pointed to.

"Teddy Lupin, get over here! We want to say good-bye!" The solemn, slightly-scared boy sulked over to Ginny. He waved a hand through his now bright blue hair and vainly attempted to rub Victoire's lipstick off his own lips and cheeks. Like every year, Ginny would go into a near teary state and tightly hugged their late friends' son, who was practically her own. Teddy smiled and rolled his eyes once Ginny started walking towards faster towards him. She lunged onto him and tightly hugged him while rocking back and forth.

"Geez, Ginny. Give me a break!" He engagingly pushed her away before he slowly turned back to her, subtly smiling, and hugged her back, placing his head on her shoulders, blue hair and all. The nineteen year old was leaving his godparents to go and pursue a more advanced career in teaching at Hogwarts as an apprentice for Defense against the Dark Arts. The new Professor, a Mr. Wendell Ernestworth had been willing to take the intrigued boy, saying young people needed to be reinstated with the love of the subject. "Thanks for everything. I mean that."

"You know you're always welcome back. I intend to see you ready to be a great DADA teacher by spring!" Harry said cheerfully, hardly placing a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "You'll make us proud."

Albus looked up at his god brother and his parents hugged earnestly for the first time in a long time and it brought a great sense of warmth to his heart, especially since he realized he'd see his favorite "cousin" everyday again, something that hadn't happen since he was eight years old.

Lily pulled on Harry's pant leg with a sad expression on her face. Harry bent down to face his daughter and pushed a lock of ginger-red hair out of her forehead.

"What's up, buttercup?"

"The train's ready to leave." Harry turned to his wife and gave her a look. Ginny muttered a light curse under her breath, with a glare from her husband, and picked up the spare items.

"All right everyone, let's move to the train!" James, feeling devious at the moment, waited for his brother to pick up all of his supplies, and then stuck out a leg nonchalantly. With a clumsy step, Albus' supplies were pushed forward on his cart and landed hardly on the brick floor of the station. James chuckled, fixing his dark auburn hair as he stared at Denise Longbottom, Neville's eldest daughter, a third year. With a grudge, Albus hocked back a large ball of spit and flung the wet wad of DNA at his brother's face before quickly grabbing his supplies and going next to his father. James scowled, knowing Denise was laughing at his presence, wiped off his face, and slowly walked away.

"Good-bye sweetie, I love you." Ginny hugged her sons as James boarded the train. Albus stayed behind, hesitant to board. Harry and Albus stood facing each other off to the side, a generation gap now easily visible with Harry's premature gray hair peeping out in the cloud glare. Albus watched Rose, Victoire, and his other cousins, Dominique, Fred Jr., and Molly board the train while Louis, Roxanne, and Lucy watched the elder siblings go on with their parents.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Al?" Harry smiled reassuringly.

"What if I end up in Slytherin… and not Gryffindor? I mean, you never know and I don't want to bring you down and-" Harry bent down and smiled.

"Remember the story of who you're named after? Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape?" Albus shrugged in an annoyed fashion. Of course he knew the story; his father only told him it all the time. "Snape was a Slytherin himself, and he was one of the bravest people I've ever met. If you're a Slytherin, I'd love you equally. You know that right?"

"I know, dad." He wrapped his arms around his father's neck before boarding the bus and waving at his parents and sister. With a loud whistle from the front of the train, Albus took his seat in a section with his cousins and brother and witnessed something he thought he'd never see: Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Potter talking and laughing with Draco Malfoy, the family's enemy.

As the journey began to go longer, James left to be with his friends from fourth year with Dominique and Fred Jr., red hair being styled as he walked with his cousins of same age, until only Teddy, Victoire, Albus, and Rose remained. The English countryside soon became dull from exciting and Rose's bubbly attitude simmered down to a book-induced, comatose-like state.

The food woman came with her cart chalk-full of goodies, including chocolate frogs and bottles of butterbeer. Albus bought a good amount with the leftover six galleons from Gringott's Bank he had in his pocket. Right away, the first chocolate frog he opened revealed his father's famous portrait, this version being his seventeen year old, long, shaggy black hair style.

"Wait; are you Harry Potter's son?" A face appeared in the doorway that caused Albus to look up. Teddy, Victoire, and Rose were deep in sleep. It was a girl with a thick Scottish accent, soft, pale face, and noticeably caramel-colored eyes. Her smile was the first thing Albus noticed.

"Yeah… why?" Albus asked, trying not to sound scared or slightly offended.

"My dad knew your dad when they went to Hogwarts together, Oliver Wood? Quidditch? Your mum also knew him, before she played for the Harpies?"

"I think I know who that is… what's your name?" Albus said, scooting his pile of candy and butterbeer over to make room for the daughter of the Oliver Wood. She smiled and slid over towards him almost uncomfortably close, but for once, Albus didn't mind.

"Ainsley Vanora Fiona Louise Winifred Wood, but you can call me Ainsley." Ainsley put out her slightly pale and sunburned hand out towards Albus. He chuckled at the long name.

"I don't think I could've remembered 'Vanora Fiona Louise Winifred' all the time, anyways." She chuckled as he blew away a lock of raven black hair. "Albus Severus Potter. Just call me Al."

"Albus… fancy-dancy name going on there, don't you?" Ainsley commented, trying not to gaze rudely at the pile of candy behind her. Albus grabbed a chocolate frog and handed it to her.

"Want one? I have too much, and besides, my mom will flip if she found out how much candy Rose and I bought."

"Rose? And sure." Ainsley inquired, grabbing the frog as it jumped out of its case.

"Rose! Wake up!" Albus threw the case of the frog at her. She jumped up in pain and gave her cousin an evil glare. "Rose is my cousin, my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's kid. Rose, this is-"

"Ainsley Wood." The two girls shook hands and immediately connected. By the time Teddy and Victoire woke up a half an hour later, Ainsley, Rose, and Albus had shared personal secrets, eaten the remaining two pounds of chocolate frogs, drank six bottles of butterbeer, and found out their dislike of Voldemort from their families.

The scenery no longer mattered, even though night began to set on the train, because the five in the train had managed to create many more laughs than they ever had in a long time. At least, until about an hour before they reached Hogwarts.

Suddenly, a tall, blonde haired boy stood by the entrance with his robes on and wand put securely in the belt of it. He had a debonair-like smile that could charm anyone and a pair of deep, blue-green eyes. Rose immediately knew who it was. It was the son of Draco Malfoy, her family's greatest enemy.

"Are you the new Potter boy?" Malfoy's son inquired with a rather shy but confident tone. For someone who was a Malfoy, he didn't seem the same. His shyer attitude and stance was a sure defining asset.

"Yeah, he's Albus Potter. Why, what do you want, Malfoy?" Albus turned to the heated Rose and sneered.

"Rose, don't be rude." He murmured to his cousin, her fiery red hair matching the color of her face as well as her personality.

"Al! The Malfoys are known to be just weasels. Don't trust him, seriously. My dad said not to trust him, and that I need to be smart over him."

"I'm not like my dad, Ms. Weasley. Quite frankly he's a jerk. Why does everyone think that anyway? Sorry I'm his son. You know, I kind of thought you guys would be different, you know? I haven't really made a friend yet and…" He sighed and wiped away the beginnings of a real tear. "I'll… just go. Sorry."

"No! Wait." Albus stood up and walked to Malfoy's son. "Come sit with us. Ainsley and I are just fine with it. Name's Albus Potter. What's yours?" Malfoy's son smiled from ear to ear with a bright white grin and leaned against the wall.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Thanks!" With a nasty look to Rose, Ainsley moved to sit next to her as Albus and Scorpius move across from them. Rose wasn't totally pleased with the idea of having a Malfoy child sitting with the likes of a Potter and Weasley, the family's mortal enemy, but Ainsley and Albus seemed to be happy with the blonde pureblood's presence, so Rose gave him a shot to prove himself worthy. Within fifteen minutes time, Rose had laughed so much at Scorpius Malfoy's jokes and personality; she knew immediately that the four had formed something special, the group of friends she had always wanted.

Arriving at Hogwarts, the first years were greeted by Hagrid with his friendly voice and tall demeanor who lead them by the boats to the castle-like school. After climbing the long, spiraling staircase, they were met by Headmistress McGonagall, who watched the students with her fierce but compassionate pair of eyes. Albus wondered at her age how much longer she would be at the school.

Albus turned and looked at the children of students in his year from multiple families his parents and family members grew up with. He could point out Neville Longbottom's youngest daughter, Azalea with her stout body type and stringy brown-blonde hair, as well as Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Luna Lovegood's twin boys from their bright platinum white hair and weird obsession with Cho Chang's son, Jeremy's, owl. Errol Parkinson and his group of bumbling buddies, including Gregory Goyle's son, Theodore, made their way to Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Ainsley.

"I'm surprised, Malfoy. You haven't joined the group you belong in, not hanging out with the mud bloods, like this one. Must be a Weasley and a Potter. How sweet. Name's Errol Parkinson. This is Theodore Goyle, and Delphi Bulstrode." Errol was also well at charming others with his tan skin, dark black hair, and dark, perceptive blue eyes.

"What did you say, Parkinson?" Rose stepped forward, intimidating Errol.

"You heard me, _mud blood._" The red haired girl lunged at Errol, but Albus and Scorpius held her back by her freckled arms.

"LET ME LOOSE!" Rose screamed at Errol and Theodore.

"Errol, looks like you made a friend. " Delphi snorted, her double-chin shaking grossly when she snorted and laughed.

"Shut up, Delphi." Errol sneered.

"Miss Weasley." Headmistress McGonagall calmly stated at the fired-up girl. Rose calmly turned around, nearly tripping on her hand-me-down robes from her mother, and stared at the headmistress with direct eye contact. Her bright yellow-green eyes frightened the Weasley girl.

"Yes miss?" Rose replied solemnly, since she had already been not only embarrassed by her elders, but humiliated by the second generation of bullies.

"I suppose you happened to hear my directions and rules for Hogwarts did you not?"

"No, ma'am." Rose said, frowning and grabbing onto Scorpius' hand. His pupils dilated in shock and tried to hide his smile.

"I suppose you didn't hear how you will be sorted into your houses, and how your professors will take points or give points due to your appropriate actions, did you not?" McGonagall questioned.

"I did not, ma'am." McGonagall made a noise in her throat and sighed.

"You are not like your mother, Miss Weasley." Errol laughed loudly at the thought. "I would learn your place as well, Mr. Parkinson." Immediately the boy stopped and looked in a scared fashion at Theodore and Delphi. "Follow me."

The doors leading to the Great Hall opened with a loud thudding noise to reveal the hundreds of elder students, including James, Fred Jr., Denise Longbottom, and Molly sitting at Gryffindor, Victoire at Ravenclaw, and Dominique at Hufflepuff. Albus waved to Teddy, who was conversing with Professor Ernestworth and Professor Neville Longbottom, the herbology teacher. Teddy smiled widely with his blue hair spiked up and waved.

"Oh no. I forgot my dad worked here for a minute." Albus overheard Azalea comment about her dad's position as a professor. Soon after, the Sorting Hat was placed out and began with his song, like he did every year. He began the sorting with the Scamander twins, Lorcan in Ravenclaw, Lysander in Hufflepuff. Azalea was placed in Gryffindor, Jeremy Chang in Ravenclaw, and Errol, Theodore, and Delphi in Slytherin.

When they reached Rose, Albus was scared. If his cousin was placed in Slytherin, he'd die of being alone. His cousin meant the world to him. The Sorting Hat murmured in thought before concluding the way he did with every Weasley: Gryffindor. The Gryffindors cheered as a famed member of the Golden Trio's family joined the house. Scorpius was next; shaking in fear that he would be put into Slytherin like his family always had many generations before him. If he were to be put in another house, he could be shamed by his father, Draco. The hat gasped and mumbled in thought for a good two minutes, talking to him as he always did. But eventually he came up with a decision.

"Hmm… this was a tough one, but I will say for you, Scorpius Malfoy… GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Hall went silent. Even McGonagall was in shocked. Trelawney began to prophesy silently to herself as Scorpius heavily sat down on a bench. Ainsley was next, and with a surprising twist as well, she was put into Ravenclaw. Albus sighed as the girl he had become close friends was parted with him. She distantly stared at Albus and frowned.

Albus was one of the last, approaching the hat cautiously. He thought constantly not to be put into Slytherin with all of his heart. He wanted to make his father proud.

"Not Slytherin? Potter, you are like your father. He said the same words to me many years ago. Slytherin is with confidence. You seem to possess the qualities of a Slytherin, but you have lots of intelligence, like a Ravenclaw… hmm… you have the bravery of a Gryffindor. I will say… GRYFFINDOR!"

And with a sigh, Albus Potter blacked out and passed out on the floor.

**Let me know what you think of this! This is pretty long to a degree, so y'all who reached the bottom, I hope you liked it, and I'll have the second chapter posted soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**(Again, I don't own any of the HP Characters, sadly, that's Ms. Rowling's domain)**

"Is he okay?" Albus heard murmuring in the darkness of his head.

"Of course he's okay. He just fainted." Was that Ainsley? It seemed Scottish enough to be her.

"I'm sorry, but he's a wimp." That sounded like Rose. Definitely Rose. It was too sarcastic to be any of his other friends.

"I am not a wimp…" Albus whispered weakly, trying to pry apart his eyes that were at this point glued together with a thick layer of debris and mucus. He groaned in disbelief that such a fluid could coat someone's eyes. Scorpius was smiling at the sight of the now-awake boy. Albus sighed and thudded his head into the back of his pillow and winced. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Hey! He lives again!" Scorpius yelled, eagerly high-fiving Rose and Ainsley. Albus sat up in the hospital ward bed, which was rather uncomfortable for something like Hogwarts. He felt like he was in prison based on the amount of pain and discomfort that was inflicted on him. With a smirk, he annoyingly glared at the blonde-headed boy.

"Oh shut up, Scorpius." Albus muttered, giving his cousin an eye roll. "What happened? I find out I'm in Gryffindor and poof." The three shrugged while Madame Pomfrey quickly tiptoed over to the four, her hands full of medicine bottles and bandages. The old nurse had been showing her age more and more lately, the blue-purple veins popping out of her thinning hands and her legs becoming shaky. She pulled out the rickety side table next to the bed and thudded the bottles of pain killers and began to roll a bandage on Albus' head. He then realized he must've cut his head on the floor when he fell.

"I believe Mr. Potter fainted from fright, but his body says otherwise. Rather odd, I must say. Something was happening inside him at that moment, I guess. Only seen this once before, but… oh my. Must be my age." Madame Pomfrey commented, bending over a young sleeping boy next to them and lifted the bandage to check on a burn. Ainsley looked ponderingly at the old nurse and leaned against the bed rest in deep thought.

"What do you mean by 'happening inside', Madame Pomfrey? And 'it's happened before'?" Ainsley gazed back at Albus and smiled reassuringly, unknowingly placing a hand on top of his as the old woman tut-tutted to her, murmuring to herself about buying more supplies and getting a new selection of healing roots.

"Ainsley, what are you doing?" Albus questioned, gazing down at her hand, growing comfortably warm on his. She immediately released it and blushed.

"Sorry, Al." He smiled and scratched his head.

"Oh! Oh oh oh!" Madame Pomfrey yelled, whipping her arms above her head in surprise and relief. She immediately went back to work, gaining the interest of the four first years.

"Do you understand what's wrong now, Madame Pomfrey?" Scorpius asked. She nodded and came closer to the boy, not before dropping off a Skele-Gro bottle next to a girl who absolutely no sign of bones in her leg. Ainsley groaned and picked up the bottle to examine the contents and use. Rose and Scorpius turned to the old woman for her response.

"Yes, yes I do. By happening inside, I meant like a possession, or something trying to control. You know, like the Americans and their horror movies." Rose glanced at a confused Albus and then at Madame Pomfrey, who looked quite happy with her answer.

"Like a ghost or something?" Ainsley asked while biting her lip in thought and placing the bottle of Skele-Gro back on the side table. Albus stared at the old woman, finding it rather odd how she just peeled the piece of flesh on the leg after giving the girl a dose of Skele-Gro back and forth in thought to the point it almost became rhythmic and patterned. The girl groaned in pain and Albus turned white. Once she was finished, she turned back to the group.

"No, dear. Not a ghost. A spirit." Scorpius chuckled and leaned against the ancient brick wall behind him next to a window.

"Isn't a ghost a spirit?" The blonde boy knowing asked with overconfidence.

"You're a Malfoy, aren't you?" Rose blurted out in laughter at the comment and continued until Ainsley slapped her across the wrist. Scorpius blushed and sighed. "Now, where was I? Oh! Yes. A spirit is the presence of any object or person or thing. It can be the essence of a horcrux, or a ghost, poltergeist, or even something we never could think of."

"I never read that a horcrux could-" Rose murmured until Madame Pomfrey cut her off.

"Oh hush. I believe someone or thing was trying to control you." The four looked at each other, trying to withstand from laughing as Madame Pomfrey allowed Albus to leave and go to the dormitories. As soon as the four left the room, they erupted in laughter.

"That woman's a nut! An absolute hoax! A looney! 'Something's controlling me'!" Albus gasped for air as he heavily chuckled, much like the way his father always did. The only one who was starting to think about what the nurse had said was Ainsley, who by now had propped her back against the wall and nibbled at her lip again. Albus looked up at her and stopped, staring at her in surprise.

"Ainsley?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking. How did you feel right before it happened, Al?" She wondered, bringing out one of her multiple study books.

"I felt really, really tired. Like I felt like someone was draining the energy out of me. You know, like if you were running a long distance marathon, and that feeling you get when your lungs are just craving the air, and you feel like you're dying from the inside out?"

"That's just you buddy, because you don't know how to run right." Rose said to her cousin, patting him sarcastically on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up. But do you know what I mean, Ainsley?"

"Sort of… what could drain energy from someone?"

"Being nervous, that's what." Scorpius said, gazing out one of the steel-bordered windows near the Hospital Ward. "It's definitely not a looney spirit."

"I don't know." Ainsley glanced at the watch her father had given her. It read one forty in the afternoon. "Crap! We're late for divination!" Scorpius scowled. "What? Are you against school too?"

"I love school, don't get me wrong. I just don't want to listen to some weird lady blah on about tea leaves that made the shape of Voldemort's face."

"It's 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Get it right. He's dead anyway, so shush." Albus muttered mockingly. The two shared a laugh before grabbing their books and rushing to Professor Trelawney's class. The professor muttered to herself and barely noticed the two girls enter quickly before the boys. Right as Trelawney rose to speak to her class; she locked eyes with Albus and gasped. The class, especially Errol and his gang, stared in confusion and wonder at Albus, who had just taken out his wand in fear and preparation. It was just a reflex that his father taught him. His wand must've been an interesting one, because even the still emaciated Ollivander had given him an interesting look when he had received his wand. Albus still remember the old man's words when he had received his wand.

_"Thirteen inches… Mahogany… unicorn hair core… interesting. Very interesting. I believe I had a wand, very similar to this, sold not so long before you. Only one other time this has happened, at that was for Mr. Harry Potter and… well we all know who that is. You're his son, aren't you? Well, I'll be darned. What an odd case of irony that would be if you two had the same fate. The same… fate. Oh, don't worry boy. It shouldn't happen. But…"_

Trelawney grasped a cracked dragon-styled, Chinese-design tea cup in her already twitchy hands until the pressure couldn't stand in her. She quickly dropped the cup and rushed over to Albus. Her movements were nervous and swift, almost as if the aging woman were floating on air.

"It's you." She coarsely stated, widely staring at him with her mysterious gray eyes.

"Uhh…" Albus glanced to Ainsley, equally confused as he.

"Rose, is she on some type of hallucinating drug or something?" Rose chuckled until the other Divination teacher, the centaur Firenze slowly clopped towards the students.

"Now, is there something wrong, Sybil?" Firenze examined the room, glancing at Scorpius and Errol with sneers before returning to the deck of cards placed on the table in front of him to teach the students how to read Divination cards. Professor Trelawney immediately grabbed Albus' hand and led him up the spiral staircase to her upstairs office, quickly being pursued by Rose, Scorpius, and Ainsley. She sat him down in a bright red felt-covered stool and faced him towards a crystal ball that was put directly in the middle of the two of them. The other three came up right as the professor began zoning into the world of divination, which caused the three to tiptoe over and sit cautiously on the floor.

Nothing seemed to happen with them, which mostly scared the already nervous Albus until Trelawney's mouth began to twitch in the corners. Suddenly her hands almost forcefully and in a locked fashion collapsed onto Albus' shoulders. He gasped heavily as Trelawney wheezed harshly from across the table.

"WHOA! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" Scorpius yelled. "This isn't normal by any way or definition or-"

"Shut up, Scorpius!" Ainsley whispered. "It's called being a seer! Listen, she's saying something."

"What in bloody hell is a seer?! She's the REAL looney here!" Rose screamed, going through her divination books.

"A prophetess! Just listen!" Ainsley grew annoyed with her friends' lack of understanding for any school subject, ever though at most times Rose was smarter than her.

"_Beware of the return of one who was thought to be of the right, for is of the wronged and the damned and shall be reunited with his origin of evil! He shall return to this place this fortnight and deceive you all! For this child, the heir of Gryffindor will change the fate of the wizarding world, and all in its deception! The ones closest to you shall be cursed and shall be sent into a world of peril and danger unless you are able to stop it. BEWARE. _" Trelawney went limp, but almost immediately returned to her original state. She smiled and wiped her lips until she turned to her student, who stared in fear at the teacher. "Are you all right, dear? It looks like you saw a dreaded fright."

Albus was panting heavily. His eyes were bloodshot and red from sweat dripping into his eyes. The burning sensation wasn't even bothering him any more. It was just the thought of the teacher telling his future and even saying someone might die because of him. With a wrong breath, he slipped and began to fall off the felt stool, nearly fainting.

"Oh gosh, not this again. I swear he has the weakest tolerance to staying conscious."

"I AM NOT WEAK." Albus mumbled angrily, his green eyes glowing as if a giant green monster would appear from his eye sockets, despite how tired and purple-tinted they already were. Ainsley seemed more involved in the message Trelawney had spoken of than helping her friend. As Professor Trelawneyand the other two children helped Albus keep consciousness, Ainsley slowly walked down the stairs and approached Firenze, cleaning up after his class and setting up for the second years.

"Professor, I-I mean Firenze, can you help me, please?" Ainsley was terrified to ask the elder centaur for help, none the less the brown haired horse-man stood much taller than the minute Scottish child, Firenze being nearly seven feet tall, sporting a now graying goatee and beard. He turned to Ainsley and smiled.

"Ainsley Wood, is it? Oliver was a kind person. Tell him I say hello for me please. That would be a lovely gesture, especially since I haven't seen him or even the Potter boy in such a long time."

"I can do that, sir. He would probably appreciate it the same back to you."

"Great. Now that we have all formalities beside us mostly, what do you need help with today?"

"I need help interpreting something, please. It's of rather importance." Firenze sighed in slight annoyance and rolled his eyes, the breath from his human nose visibly showing like a horse's, a long, thick stream of cold air.

"Ainsley, many people come to me for help, mostly because I am a divination teacher. But do remember, I am just a centaur, and an old one at that. I can't help everyone with everything… well, at least not as much as I'd like to help people with."

"But please, sir. It's something I'm sure you won't regret helping me with. I promise you." With a look shared between the two of them, Ainsley was offered a seat and tea to solve their problems.

**Okay that was chapter two! Let me know what you think in the reviews and I appreciate all of them! **

**Thanks! (Sorry this chapter was short, at least to me.)**


End file.
